OVERWATCHING ME YA CREEP
by Albmag
Summary: Little things about the overwatch family. no ships between heroes. this will mostly be just little things i see as cute, like maybe somebody finds a baby and they dunno wat do with it. Reinhardt will have the most screen time, as he is the best. sorry not sorry.


The overwatch base; there was a lot going on, but not in terms of work.

Leisure, is what there was a lot of.

Everybody was enjoying time off. Well, almost everybody.

Reaper was taking target practice, though everybody KNOWS that's something reaper doesn't need, what with being the best shot in the WORLD, it wouldn't hurt to brush up on his skill. Widowmaker was sitting in a bird's nest that gave her the whole entire view of the base.

She was reading french poetry, to clear her mind, and shut out the world.

Hanzo was meditating along with Zenyatta and Genji (there was difficulty trying to get them both in to the same room, but in the end they made a deal to not kill one another)

Mcree was playing poker with Torbjorn, Reinhardt, and soldier.

It was a mock game of poker, as soldier didn't want real gambling on the premises, and Reinhardt didn't really want to play. There wasn't a whole lot they could do with a thunderstorm raging outside, so he was playing this just to pass the time. Plus Torbjorn was only playing so that he could show that he was superior to Reinhardt in SOME way.

Needless to say, they weren't really interested in the game, as they both kept losing. Mcree was bummed out because he wasn't allowed to collect.

In another part of the base, Mei was in the kitchen trying to do some baking. She planned on making mint cookies, because they were said to be low in calories, and that was her favorite flavor. Bastion was on mixing duty, as well as bringing everything to the counter for Mei, who promptly thanked him. Symmetra was measuring out all the ingredients, a job she did with mock disdain (she was the kind of person that secretly enjoyed things like this) scoffing whenever she was asked to measure out an ingredient, she used her hard light to create a measuring scoop with teeny little shovels that would measure the right amount of whatever it was they needed. It entertained Bastion at least, and kept Symmetra's hands clean. Win-Win.

At first, a lot of the agents of overwatch were wary of the robot, but over time they grew to like him. Others tolerated him, such as Zarya, who was currently arm wrestling with Reinhardt (he gave up on the poker, it got boring. They also found out Mcree planned on taking the winnings after soldier was gone, so rather than dig a deep hole o' debt, he left) it was a tie between the two titans, from what their referee told them (Tracer). She kept darting around the two, giving a pep talk or two while patting them on the back. They finally called it a "tie"

" _I beat you, Reinhardt!" "No you didn't! There was something in my eye!" "uhhh, which one was that, love?"_ that last remark got a laugh out of the two titans before the tiny woman before them. "Winston! Want to take me on in arm wrestling?" Zarya boomed, causing Tracer to blink out of the way of the woman's loud shouting.  
Winston looked like he almost had a heart attack. "Uhm, no thank you, lots of important lab stuff to get to!" he quickly left, getting a scoff from the pink-haired bodybuilder. "Men. All they're good at is showing off and procreation." she quietly snapped. "What was that?" Reinhardt hadn't heard her clearly, and was looking at her to see what her response would be.

"nothing. I'm going to the gym if you need me, and don't need me." she stomped off, muttering under her breath. He got up and went off towards where Dva was last seen. Maybe she was playing starcraft! He was a fan of hers secretly, and she was the best at it.

Meanwhile, Mcree was running from Torbjorn, who, after finding out Mcree planned on taking money from him, had a burst of rage that short people always seem to have on hand. (it looked pretty much like what you would imagine) Mcree finally lost Torbjorn by hiding in the kitchen, which was a mistake. Mei put him to work, putting trays into the oven. She was too scared to do it herself, and Symmetra took off to do some more hard light stuff while Bastion went to… do whatever it is that an ancient Omnic does during a thunderstorm.

"Dodge to the left, get the boost, and start a combo attack!" Dva was yelling to Lucio, who was in turn trying not to yell back. Reinhardt was beating the stuffing out of Lucio, and he couldn't figure out how he was so good at this game. "Just because I'm older than you doesn't mean I'm not better!" the older gentleman laughed out, and went back to his winning streak.

They were in the rec room, where Dva had set up all of her gaming systems and equipment.

 _Back when the rec room first was first announced-_

" _If anybody wants to play me, you are welcome to try!" she announced after all the work was done. Nobody took her up on her offer, as ALL of her things had he trademark bunny on them, not to mention enough pink to burn the sun (that means that there was a lot, btw), But just like with Bastion, some of the heroes had been caught from time to time trying to see what all the fuss was about. It was mostly the younger ones who were caught, while the older members somehow always had an alibi. "Soldier, why does my game have a_ _save_ _for you and Mercy?" Dva asked once, while looking through the files. He tensed up, and turned to her slowly. "It's probably just a prank._ _I_ _'ll find out who did it."_ _"Realllly? where were you last night?" she had gotten suspicious, and walked over to him, standing "tall" and trying to look intimidating. "I was_ _in_ _a debriefing for a mission with_ _Ana. I don't have time to play games!" he snapped. He turned and left the room, only stopping to say a quick apology for shouting. Once he was out, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.  
"_ _A_ _t least she didn't see Ana's file too, or we'd have been found out..." he thought to himself.  
"He didn't even let me finish my sentence! If he did, he would have known I found Ana's file too!" Dva thought smugly to herself_

 _end of the memory-_

"Dva, how can anybody be this good WITHOUT cheating?!" Lucio was getting slightly irritated now, as Reinhardt was now starting to beat Dva's score! "That's because I AM cheating!" Reinhardt bellowed another laugh out. "What. Did. You. Just. Say."  
"Reinhardt you weren't supposed to tell!" Dva squeaked out, running out of the room. "did I do something wrong? Dva said she wanted to help me win..." Reinhardt had a confused look on his face. "No, you didn't do anything wrong gramps! It was DVA. DVA! GET BACK HERE!" he dropped the controller and used his speed boost to catch up with her. "What is with all of this running? First Mcree and torby, now Dva and Lucio!" he was left behind, still feeling confused. With a shrug, he got up and followed that wonderful mint smell.

 _In the med bay…_

"OI! Hands of my limbs!" the junker shouted at the genius gorilla, who winced at the high-pitched voice.  
"Please be quiet. This is only for your good." Mercy assured Junkrat, who in turn tried to tone it down.  
Emphasis on tried. The giant junker with the pig tattoo on his huge belly said something only the scrawny man could understand through that mask. "Er, roight mate." he replied, and quit his fumbling all together. Junkrat experienced an "accident" in his bomb-making endeavors, and needed some medical help right away. And two strong figures to hold him down while Mercy tried to sedate him. "W-Wait! I need to grab something from my den!" Junkrat tried to get up, making all three reasonably irritated with the spindly man.  
"Oh, for the love of-!" Winston punched Junkrat in the back of the head, hard enough to put him in to a mini-coma.  
After some loud guffaws from Roadhog, mercy shooed them out, and got to work.  
Winston left, while Roadhog stayed behind to be there if his "friend" needed him.

- _inside phara's room-_

"Remember when Jack got in that fight with mercy over who had the better medical support?"  
Ana and her daughter were catching up, and reminiscing with one another. So far, no old wounds had been opened, it seemed.  
"And remember that one time when Reinhardt took me to the beach, and threw me as far as ten feet into the water?" Phara gave a quiet laugh, thinking back to that scene. "Unfortunately, yes. Did he ever tell you what happened after that?" "Partly. He said somebody threw a skipping stone and it hit him in the head." "You believed that?" "Not really, when I was a girl, I only said I believed him out of respect." "Good. Reinhardt is good at many things, but lying? Ha!" Ana looked smug, as well as misty eyed, thinking way back to the "good" old days. "After that fool threw you, I shot him with a tranq!" Ana looked even more mischievous after revealing this. "So he didn't get hit by a stone?" Phara wanted to make sure. "Oh, he did. AFTER he hit the ground, that is. It was buried in the sand." "He would rather the pain be to his body than his pride." Ana laughed a little harder this time, and went back to her tea. "What about the sand in his shorts?" Phara questioned, looking to her mother. She had a silent smile on her face. "You did, didn't you." Phara looked slightly mortified. "He had it coming. He never found out it was me, though! If he had, he wouldn't have complained about the chafing!" she laughed. "That's awful. Why would you laugh about that? he's always been a kind man." she reprimanded her mother, who gave her a look. "you'll understand when you have friends that are of the male category. I only did it to let him know that just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I won't play dirty. I've been waiting for a time when I could use it against him. he'll be so shocked!" she sipped her tea with her eyes closed. Phara shook her head and went back to her tea. Crazy woman. Then again, everybody IS crazy.

 _-the kitchen-_

"DELICIOUS!" Reinhardt gave a mighty lion's roar belch. "Excuse me!" he looked slightly embarrassed.  
"You should be, that was nothing!" Dva called out, then gave the loudest belch anybody had ever heard before.  
"That's nasty." Lucio commented from across the table. "Excuse you, young lady." Mcree said with mock maturity (he wasn't any better, as he was letting one out every once in a while) "You both should be ashamed!" Mei cried out. How could they be like in front of people they hardly even knew? "What? we're just letting you know how well you bake!" Dva whined like she was 5 or something. "Well, it always makes people feel better when it is done verbally." Mei chided. "Like so, if we were on a mission, how do you think Reinhardt and Ludio would feel if you got hurt, and they shielded and healed you, and you passed gas to let them know you were thankful?" Mei tried very hard to make this seem like a real outcome "Well, I for one would know that they were thankful because one of them can get my name right, Mei." Lucio squinted at Mei, who in turn turned red from embarrassment. "Oops! Sorry, Lucio!" she said quietly, and then rushed to clean off the table.  
"I hope this weather would clear up soon, I wanna get out to the beach for some relaxing!" Lucio kicked back, and sighed.  
"Me too! I bought a new swimsuit, and I was hoping to try it on for the first time!" Hana chimed in.  
"swimsuit? It better not be revealing." Mei was all for going to the beach, but she couldn't stand seeing anybody (not just girls) wear less than they should wear. "It better not be immodest, or I will come after you with my freeze gun and make you wish you wore as much as I did!" Hana said in a mocking way. "I don't sound like that, do I?" Mei was self-conscious, but not as much as some other heroes we won't mention.  
"no, not really. We're just joking. Right, Dva?" Lucio elbowed his videogame obsessed friend while giving her an award winning smile.  
"You two aren't really fooling anybody, y'know that, right? Mcree gave the two some very sensitive (not) reassurance.  
"There you are! GET OVER HERE!" Torbjorn burst into the room, and gave chase to a very terrified looking Mcree, who began running for his so-called life. "Run torby! Run!" Reinhardt cheered him on. "Did I miss something?" Mei looked around, confused.  
"No, you didn't. I'm going take a nap." Lucio got up and walked off.

"You all are truly fools." widowmaker whispered from the perch, seeing all this unfold.  
"are those mint cookies?" she purred, and went from the perch for her next target. Cookies.


End file.
